Wait & Believe
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have committed a crime, but what this crime was, they didn’t know… but someone had to pay the price. [don’t worry about me... if you wait for me, I swear I won’t die.][sori][contest entry]


**Rei**: Okay, this is the contest entry for rokukami's contest, based on the word FAITH. Here are the general rules…

FANDOM : kh/ff

DEADLINE : may 2nd (AND YES, I KNOW I'M VERY LAST MINUTE LIKE XD)

GENRE : any

STORY LENGTH : any

PAIRING : any

Either AU or canon is fine.

I chose to do a KH edition, the genre angst/romance, a one-shot with RikuSora as the main pairing and its AU.

**Dedicated to**- Vicky-chan, who loves sorikus too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my purchased games of the franchise and the manga.

**B/G Music**: 'What Have You Done' by Within Temptation

**Summary**: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have committed a crime, but what this crime was, they didn't know… but someone had to pay the price. (don't worry about me… if you wait for me, I swear I won't die.) sori

**NOTE**: By the way, I'm sorry if it sucks… ;; but I hope you like it. And that it's not too late… o.o but if it is I understand. I wanted to write this anyway so people could read it. xD

* * *

**Wait & Believe- a soriku one-shot**

"Speech"

'Thought'

In a Court Setting, on Destiny Islands-

Normal POV

"So, you all have been guilty as charged…" The judge's voice droned on but was cut off by an angry outcry from the young silver haired man in the defending side of the court.

"What the hell have we been charged for?! We didn't do anything!" His aquamarine eyes were smoldering, slowly changing into an emerald color in his rage. Seated next to him was his younger spiky brunet haired lover, who was resisting release of his own outburst. Next to the brunet was a red haired girl about the same age, who was frowning in anger.

The judge looked at them and scoffed in disgust. He knew that it would be wasted on him to reiterate their charges, so he ignored the silver haired man's question. "Who will serve this sentence? All of you can suffer for a smaller number of time… or one can pay the price for all three… at a longer cost, of course…" The judge had gone past the rules of fairness and rights by now and the jury knew it, but didn't care for the three 'law-breakers.' The rest of the people in the room except for the three left the court room so they could decide on what they were going to do.

The silver haired boy turned to them and cursed. "I didn't want this… This isn't even right! He just made that last part up!"

The red haired girl bit her lip. "We can all serve… but that's the military, or the jail, and…" She looked at her clenched hands in her lap. "I don't know what to do… if I'm gone too long, what will happen to my family?" She lived in a large family of eight, with five other children and her two parents. She was the eldest of the bunch and worked hard to make ends meet with her family, to feed them.

The silver haired boy paused for a moment, but ruffled the red haired girl's hair. "Don't worry Kairi… Your family will be all right. You don't have to serve the sentence…"

Kairi was relieved but she still felt extremely guilty. "But Riku, you can't leave…" She subtly glanced in the strangely silent brunet boy's direction.

Riku lowered his head. He knew he couldn't leave him, but they had no other choice. Sora serving in jail or the army…? He wouldn't allow it.

Finally Sora spoke up, in a reserved tone. "I'll go. I'll go take the sentence, and serve in the army."

"WHAT?!" Riku's shout was much louder than Kairi's, but they both carried the same urgency.

"You can't be serious, Sora!" Riku yelled at the spiky haired brunet, harsh but within his tone was a touch of panic.

"Well I am Riku! I'll do this for you both!" Sora snapped back at his lover, standing up with both hands on his hips.

Riku was right up in his face now. "And what?! You'll die there!"

Sora stared back into Riku's eyes unflinchingly. "It's better if I die there… than to rot in a jail, Riku."

Riku was getting frantic now, because he could definitely see now that Sora was serious. "Sora… what about your future? What about our future?" Riku struggled to remain calm but managed to look his heart wasn't racing at the speed of a gummi ship in warp drive.

Sora smiled sweetly, but his eyes held sadness. "Riku… I will always care for you, so don't worry…" He closed his eyes and held Riku's hands, then opened his eyes again. "Even if we're far apart, I'll still love you. I can't promise that I won't die during my sentence, but I swear that if you just believe in me, if you have faith that I will come home… then I will. I will try my hardest to come back to you." He softly stroked one side of Riku's smooth cheek, touching briefly the corner of his mouth. "…Okay?"

Riku leaned into his touch, but his eyes remained on Sora's face. "… You promise?"

Sora nodded. "I promise."

Riku suddenly smiled a little, with a hint of what he looked like during happier days- mischievous. "Seal it with a kiss," he told him.

Kairi giggled while Sora blushed a little, but complied with his wish without shame. He leaned forward and eagerly pressed his lips to Riku, who almost devoured them. After a few minutes, Sora turned to Kairi and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Kairi… you'll take care of Riku, right?"

She nodded. "I will… but watch your back. We want you back in one piece, understand? Even that ass of yours." (She's not being perverted- it's actually true that a lot of guys got shot in the butt in battles and stuff… I heard it from my history teacher. xD)

Sora rubbed his butt gingerly with one hand while mentally wincing. "I promise, Kairi. Those guys won't get a piece of this, that's for sure!"

Riku thought to himself, 'they'd better not…'

After some last goodbyes, tears, and promises, Sora ended up leaving the town a few days later, with his clothes packed, wearing his crisp green and brown uniform, and with his pack in hand, he waved farewell to the city he had come to know…

* * *

At first, it was fine. They got letters about his training, about how he had _finally _learned how to hit the ground right, how he learned NOT to mess with a fire-obsessed squad leader, and how to care for wounded comrades. They also got letters about how he lived life there in Radiant Garden, and how he'd be leaving to a city called 'The World That Never Was' to put down an uprising in the city from a gang called 'The Nobodies.' They learned how he first killed a man, and how he ended up losing his lunch because of it. 

There was no doubt about it, Sora didn't want to be there.

But he did it for all of their sakes, just so that they could live their lives in peace.

He'd sacrificed so much for them, and they had _no freaking clue how to repay him_.

They asked him, of course, and all he said was for them to believe. To have faith in his strength, even if it was limited in some areas- but just know that he would make it back. So they did.

But after some time, there was silence. No letters, no hastily scrawled words of love or kindness. There was no Sora. And so they waited, hoping, just refusing to think that he might've been that last young man from Destiny Islands who perished in a fight.

… They waited for a long time.

Finally, after some odd years, there was news. The fighting in the city was over, with the army being victorious. All of the soldiers on active duty were being sent home, with others who were on reserve made sure that there was no other uprising coming back in the city.

Riku, who was now more of a man than ever, was sitting on the paopu tree in his same spot, waiting for the place next to him to be filled by his love. His silver hair had grown even longer now, badly needing a haircut while his hardened pools of aquamarine stayed on the sunset.

Kairi, who had married in Sora's absence, now had a young child hanging onto her hand as she showed the little girl how to make a thalassa lucky charm like the one she had made so long ago. All three were sitting on the small play islet, two of which enduring the sweetest yet most bitter form of nostalgia. Both quietly wallowing, and thinking about their past.

Their past did not come back to haunt them, like one might have thought, but came back to meet them with the most apologetic look on his face.

Dirt was smeared into a slightly whiskery cheek, sapphire eyes twinkling in the sunset's gentle rays, with longer, spikier cinnamon hair still defiant as ever. "I guess some things never change," he looked at them with a small smile.

Kairi stared at him in disbelief while Riku nearly fainted from shock. "S… Sora?" He ventured, now barely towering over the taller Sora. He reached for one cheek and felt the small stubble on his face. "This is you, right?"

Sora nodded. "I'm home for good now… the sentence and battle are over."

"Thank goodness…" Kairi's eyes were overflowing with tears while the child next to her blinked, confused. Watching the two of them embrace made her smile with happiness. "You're finally home, Sora."

'_I'm glad we never stopped believing in you.'_

'_Sora… if I ever had faith in anything, it was in you.'_

The end.

* * *

**Rei**: VERY crappy ending, I'm sorry… v.v But I tried. xD And I know that the situation of one or all serving a sentence was very UNREALISTIC, I know that. But that's why this is **fanFICTION**, not anything else. XDDD Oh well, drop me a review if you please… :3 


End file.
